Cynodama
Cynodama 'is a Fanged Wyvern first introduced in Monster Hunter: Evolution. |creator = Nrex117|image = |names = Male Cyno}} Physiology Cynodama are large quadrupedal species of Fanged Wyvern monster. They are known for their impressive shovel-like crests and frilled back, their skull is boxy and has a powerful tusked beak. Their rust colored leathery hide is covered in many loose wrinkles and bristly hair-like scales. Their forelimbs are larger than their hindlimbs and their toes are long and end in small hoof-like claws. Their tails are short and taper near the end. Behavior Cynodama are large, territorial, herbivores that are known to attack anything that wanders too close to them or invokes their wrath by challenging them or their herd. Ecological Information Placement On Food Chain Cynodama occupies a low-medium position on the food chain, being more than capable of defending itself from smaller predators and hunters, but despite their powerful build and fearsome attitude Cynodama still face predation from larger predatory monsters. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Cynodama are not bothered by the presence of smaller herbivores, but can become agitated and lash out against carnivorous monsters and hunters if they get too close. Cynodama are territorial towards other large monsters and will attack violently if it or its harem is provoked. Tracks Cynodama are known to leave behind several kinds of tracks for hunters to utilize in tracking it down. These tracks include '"Drag Marks" 'and '"Four Toed Tracks", which can both be found on the ground. Specific Locale Interactions Cynodama doesn't have any specific locale interactions. Special Behaviors Cynodama are known to defend any Cynos found in their vicinity. Abilities Cynodama are excellent diggers using their powerful forelimbs to burrow into the earth and travel through underground tunnels and dens. Using their powerful legs in tandem with their heavy upper body and powerful neck and skull, Cynodama can run at high speeds to charge attackers with their large tusks, using the powerful momentum to maximize the potential for damage. Cynodama are capable of flinging dirt, debris and chunks rocks at high speeds by scrapping their large shovel horn against the ground. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: When enraged red marks will appear on its cheeks.The attacks will become much more aggressive and it will charge much more often. * Tired State: When tired Cynodama will often stand still and drool. Mounts The monster shares the same mount animation as Great Jagras, Great Girros and Dodogama. In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Kingdom: Animalia * Phylum: Chordata * Clade: Sphenacodontoidea * Order: Therapsida * Suborder: Anomodontia * Family: Shansiodontidae * Subfamily: Dicynodontolophinae * Genus: Unilophotherium * Species: U. lisowicia Cynodama is the male version of the smaller Cynos, These small synapsid Fanged Wyverns are distantly related to the aquatic Odorein. Habitat Range Cynodama are monsters that are extremely adapted to life in a desert environment like the Ancient Basin, but they can also be found inhabiting the Salt Plains as well. Ecological Niche Cynodama are powerful monsters that fill the niche of large desert herbivore and are adapted to a diet of roots, tubers, desert grasses and cacti. Due to its large size it is easily capable of defending itself from smaller carnivores that it shares its environment, but still faces occasional predation from large predators like Brumagoth, Kreostas and Gramshir, Cynodama must also take care to avoid falling prey to very powerful monsters like Tautogoth and Ryatroxos. Cynodama also occasionally faces competition from the flying wyvern Trakhios and its juvenile form Jorokhios in the locales they both inhabit. Biological Adaptations Cynodama are perfectly adapted to life in the harsh wastelands that surround the barren basin, it is capable of surviving with very water and is capable of feeding on tough and spiny vegetation. They are also capable of defending themselves with their large tusks and flinging stones with them. Behavior Cynodama are large, territorial, herbivores that are known to attack anything that wanders too close to them or invokes their wrath by challenging them or their herd. They are commonly seen being followed by a herd of Cynos, these smaller females follow the larger male for protection but will occasionally come to the males aid when called. Notes * Breaking the shovel-like crest on the head of Cynodama will damage its ability to fire debris at hunters. Trivia * Cynodama is inspired by many real life animals, its general body shape is inspired by Dicynodonts like Placerias and Rhynchosaurs like Hyperodapedon. The shovel-like crest of this monster is based on members of Brontotheriidae. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Nrex117